White Ribbon
by sakuryn
Summary: Sasuke gives Sakura a present on White Day. SasuSaku Will be continued as of 1206


Sakuryn is here to give you another oneshotter! This time it's not a songfic or a poem! A sweet, WAFF-filled one-shot. The pairing is Sakura/Sasuke. It takes place on White Day which is March 14th.

It is said that on White Day, if someone ties a white ribbon around your neck, your love will be everlasting. But alas, that is only said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White Ribbon

It was a cool, breezy day in Konoha. This wonderful spring breeze was of course disrupted by the tension growing between the males and the females. What day was it you ask? St. White Day, nonetheless. Sakura hoped and hoped that her beloved Sasuke would give her something that day. But she supposed all she could do was hope. Sasuke was a human ice cube. He'd never do something like that for anyone. Oh what was she thinking? This was Sasuke she was talking about! Of course he'd give her something!

"_I just know he will!" _Inner Sakura squealed thinking of the moment Sasuke would open her hand out and drop a package inside her palm and close her fingers around it. This thought made Sakura oh so happy.

"Sakura-chaaaaannn!" a discomfortingly familiar voice called out. Sakura muttered something under her breath,

"Did he have to be alive today?" Naruto had a super wide grin on his face. He was holding something behind his back. Sakura tried to lean over to see what it was: these little things got her hyped up no matter who had the present. Naruto spoke up in his I'm-going-to-win-your-heart-today voice,

"Sakura? Do you know what day it is?" Sakura frowned. Naruto was a hopeless romantic. What kind of idiot asks a girl what day it is on White Day? Sakura fumed and tried to control her temper,

"March…14th…" Naruto laughed in his cheerful voice,

"That's right Sakura-chan! And do you know what March 14th is?" Sakura frowned again and nodded glumly,

"March 14th is White Day…" Naruto could slightly hear the annoyed tone of her voice but quickly set that thought aside and showed her his massive White Day present…a gigantic piece of milk chocolate molded into a perfect heart that probably had the same volume as one of those exercising balls. Sakura almost fell over. Was she supposed to eat that huge piece of sugar?

"Uh…thanks Naruto…kun." Sakura managed to choke out. She took note of the box I was placed in: a clear, plastic box wrapped around with a pink ribbon with a little heart-shaped tag reading 'For Sakura-chan' dangling off the side. Naruto almost died of happiness! She called him Naruto-_kun_! Not just Naruto! Naruto-_kun_! This had to be the best day of his entire life! And he showed that. Naruto was spinning around in circles, heart floating from one ear and out the other. Sakura stared at him. Suddenly, another much deeper voice mumbled something,

"Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura beamed and her eyes became bubbly,

"SASUKE-KUN!" It was almost as is sparkled were floating around in the air beside her. Sasuke stared at her and then looked at Naruto's display of idiocy.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke repeated, slightly angered. Was it just him or was the dobe's head even more inflated then it was the other day? Naruto cried in joy,

"Sakura called me Naruto-kun!" Sasuke frowned, his eyes narrowing,

"So what?" Naruto went back to his lovey-dovey mode,

"**SO** **WHAT? **You, Sasuke-bastard, are the only one that Sakura has ever called using a suffix!" Sakura frowned once more,

"No, Naruto. I call everyone else by suffixes too. Lee-san, Kakashi-sensei, Ino-pig…"

Naruto looked shocked for some odd reason. Sakura and Sasuke guessed this was the first he's ever noticed of it.

"You idiot…" Sasuke mumbled, shoving his hands in his pocket. Later that night, Sakura was sitting by the bridge eating away at the chocolate. Naruto was pretty good at making chocolate; she had to give him credit for that.

"Do you like chocolate?" a voice coming from behind the tree asked in a hushed tone. Sakura smiled and nodded,

"When Naruto makes it." Sasuke stepped out of the shadows. Sakura smiled again. Inner Sakura was cheering,

"_He's going to give me a present! I KNOW HE IS!" _ Sasuke approached her.

"Do you like Naruto?" Sakura was confused. When had Sasuke been so interested about the subject of Naruto and chocolate? Sakura half-smiled,

"As a friend…but not that way!" Sasuke chuckled. Sakura froze. Did Sasuke just…laugh? Sasuke whispered something in her ear.

"Do you like me?" Sakura turned beet red. Sasuke was fumbling in his pocket for something and finally found it. Even dark as it was, the moon reflected the soft silk of the perfectly pure white ribbon Sasuke held in his hand. He tied it around her neck and made a perfect bow.

"Happy St. White Day, Sakura-chan…" he whispered before kissing her on the forehead. After that, he was gone. Sakura couldn't help but grin.

"Sasuke, I love you too."

The End

A/N: Was it too cheesy? Like, tell me, Mozzarella or Cheddar! I'm joking. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!


End file.
